Ancestral Vengeance
Ancestral Vengeance 'was a virtual representation of one of Arno Dorian's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Clues Teragon's House * '''Dead body '- The body of Paul Teragon. Signs of extreme violence. The body is marked by bruises. The arms and legs are broken. * 'A book: Almanac: Île de la Cité - XII '- Author's preface: "Many families changed their surnames. In this way they retreated into anonymity, thus avoiding the wrath of their victims and of their victim's descendants." * 'A book: History of France, volume 4 '- Four sentences are underlined: "God knows who is in the wrong. God knows who covers himself in sin. Disasters will fall upon those who condemn us here. Be it known that all who have opposed us and their descendants will suffer by the hand of God!' - Jacques de Molay. * 'Bloody symbol '- A roman numeral II has been written in blood on the door. * 'Newspaper '- Readers! In this time of change, let France not forget her history. The Inquisition effectively ended in France well over one hundred years past, yet the descendants of the Inquisitors live and walk among us. Let us cast our minds back and recall those three infamous prosecutors shown in our engraving from left to right: de Nogaret, de Marigny, and de Paris. These three are identified by medallions with numerals, medallions which they proudly regarded as a numbering of holy rank. We know today that several of their children changed their names to avoid retribution. We've discovered here in Paris a descendant of Philippe de Marigny. He is the prosperous merchant Bernard Grimany of the Île de la Cité. He gave us the honor of receiving us at his home at 6 rue des Marmousets, where we admired his collection of thumbscrews and a chair studded in spikes - which he confided to us are family heirlooms. * 'Partially burnt letter '- "My dear Teragon. I increasingly have the sense that I am being watched. No doubt due to the careless revelation of our true identities in the moronic interview by B.G. What a feeble-minded fool! As though people have forgotten! Take care, old friend. Your friend, "A.D. Prasi, 19 rue des Chanoinesses. * 'Torture devices '- A collection of medieval torture instruments arranged in a display. * 'Statement of Madame Teragon '- Madame Teragon (wife of victim): Claims her husband had no enemies. Mentioned that a newspaper article made him very upset. De Prasi's House * 'Blood trail out of house '- The blood leads towards the street to the left. * 'Murderer's blood trail '- The blood leads towards the stairs. * 'Statement of Victor de Prasi - '''De Prasi (friend of victim): Bleeding from a cut. Claims he was just attacked by a woman who ran off. Grimany's House * '''Bloody symbol '- A roman numeral I has been written in blood on the wall. * 'Dead body '- Similar to the other victim, this body is covered in deep lacerations. Broken bones break through the skin. A lifeless hand holds a pendant in the form of a key. It's possible that it was torn away from the murderer. * 'Letter from Teragon '- "Please be more circumspect in your statements. Only recently I have heard rumors of a woman claiming to be a descendant of de Molay's line nosing around in various archives. Centuries may have passed, but passions sometimes have long memories." - P. Teragon. * '''Torture devices - '''A collection of medieval torture instruments arranged in a display. Locked House * '''Statement of Anne de Molay - '''Anne de Molay: Claims murders were justified. Street * '''Trail of blood - '''Murderer's blood trail. Dialogue Teragon's House * '''Madame Teragon (Wife of victim): ''Oh, monsieur (sir)! I am distraught! Who could have done such a thing? He had not a single enemy. All I know is, there was an article in the newspaper that made him very upset.'' De Prasi's House * Victor de Prasi (Friend of victim. Bleeding from a cut): ''A woman just tried to kill me! Me! I managed to wound her, but she ran off. She grabbed a dagger, an heirloom! I twisted it away and stabbed her. This is her blood here. She fled through here. You can see the blood.'' Locked House * Anne de Molay (Descendant of Jacques de Molay): ''They glory in their ancestors' deeds! Vile torturers!'' Conclusion The murderer was Anne de Molay, a descendant of Jacques de Molay seeking revenge for her forebear's torture. Case Summary Descendants of some well-known medieval inquisitors had been living peacefully under aliases - anagrams of their forefather's names - until recently one of them, Bertrand Grimany (descendant of de Marigny), foolishly gave an interview to a city newspaper. The article exposed his address and he was subsequently murdered, a large bloody roman numeral I inscribed on his wall. However, Grimany managed to wrest a pendant with a key away from his murderer in the struggle. Grimany's friend, Paul Teragon (descendant of de Nogaret) was then murdered, and a bloody roman numeral II left behind. The third descendant, M. de Prasi (from de Paris) would have doubtless suffered the same fate but managed to fight off the attacker. A blood trail leads to the murderer, Anne de Molay, a descendant of the famous Templar victim of the medieval inquisitors. She had taken vengeance on the descendants of her forbear's torturers. Gallery AvDeadBody.jpg|The body of Paul Teragon, marked with the Roman numeral I AvBloodySymbol2.jpg|The bloody Roman numeral II painted on the door AvNewspaper.jpg|The newspaper article discussing the Inquisition AvTortureDevices.jpg|The torture devices found in the homes of Teragon and Grimany AvDeadBody2.jpg|The body of Bertrand Grimany, marked with the Roman numeral II AvBloodySymbol.jpg|The bloody Roman numeral I painted on the door References * Assassin's Creed: Unity